In current mobile networks, such as those based on Long-Term Evolution (LTE) standards specified by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), numerous functions, such as fee charging and Quality of Service (QoS) guarantees, are provided by network functions in the core network, also referred to as the Evolved Packet Core (EPC). In so-called 3G networks, these functions were provided by entities in the Packet Core (PC). As it pertains to fee charging, different entities are responsible for collecting the charging information depending on whether the user is on a home or visiting network.
Current network architectures allow for a limited number of charging scenarios, as well as a limited number of QoS levels. Accounting and charging for data traffic is typically on a per-bit basis, and there is limited support for differential charging based on different QoS levels. Conventional approaches to Customer Service Management (CSM) have typically been offered on a per-device basis. However, as technologies and wireless network capabilities have evolved, new services and service levels are possible, but not available due to the limitations of conventional service offerings, CSM, and charging. In order to improve the Quality of Experience (QoE) for users of the networks, a new approach is needed to enable the new technologies and wireless network capabilities to allow for the new services and service levels.
In an aspect, there is a need for a method and apparatus for customer service management for a wireless communication network, that obviates or mitigates one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.